Primo Masamune
Primo Masamune is an Arrancar, and the first Hollow created by the hands of scientists with the help of Valhalla. The name Primo is a reference to how he was the first one. Appearance Gigai When Masamune is in his gigai, Masamune is a rather handsome young man with short spiky black hair, with bangs that form down framing his face, and crystal blue eyes, and pale skin. He wears casual clothing from many ranges, but has a tendency of wearing blue or black colored clothing. His outfit consists of a pale blue shirt with black patterns, with a black open jacket with a high collar that he wears over his shirt. He keeps the jacket on usually, despite how it might even be on a hot day. He does it since it makes him feel more comfortable, apparently. He also has a pair of black jeans and sneakers. Arrancar Form When in Arrancar form, he looks a bit more different than he does while in his gigai. Masamune now has fairer skin, piercing red eyes, and navy blue chin length hair that is edging on black. His hair is spiky in the back and bangs that go over his eyes and help frame his face hanging down, similar to his form in gigai. He has a rather muscular, yet lean build on him that helps him keep agile and strength on him for battle. On the back of his neck, there is a tattoo with "I" on it, a stamp of being the first creation. His outfit consists of a dark blue, sleeveless shirt that hugs his body, with a high collar and small white stripes on the center that go into a cross and intersected by a straight white stripe from the right side of the shirt, and wears a pair of white wristbands. His pants are a pair of jeans with add ons with black belts wrapped around each leg in a manner, and a pair of gray shoes. He carries his Zanpakuto on the left side of his waist wrapped with a white belt. Personality Masamune is usually silent, preferring not to talk to others too much, minding his own business unless someone it getting involved in it. When he starts talking, he's usually blunt against them, and says whatever is on his mind about them, whether the comments be good or bad, without caring about the consequences for his words, as he sees that its better to be honest than having to lie to one, as that leads to a bad habit. He really dislikes the concept of authority and won't stand for anyone telling him what to do, at all times. In fact, telling him what to do, even going as far as to make it seem like a command or an order, and Masamune is either likely to just get out without a care, or beat the person up. To him, those in authority that abuse it are people heading down the road of arrogance through the use of ranks and political nonsense that he finds annoying. To him, no one has the right to command another to do something. Now, should someone make it more of a request or a favor, and then Masamune would consider doing it. Masamune is usually able to be nice to others, and give out advice when he sees that they are needed, sometimes knowing what the best answer would be should he understand the situation enough to make a firm judgment about it. Hwoever, he doesn't tell anyone to follow his advice, as he doesn't tell anyone what to do so much as he doesn't want to do what others tell him to do. That won't stop him from telling you the consequences of what not listening to him will cause in the future. Primo is very secretive about his past, and wouldn't tell even to anyone that would get close to him about it, finding it hard to admit that he was never someone that was born into the world, but rather created. In fact, his past causes him to have insecurities about himself, that he would occasionally question himself at times that makes him sometimes indecisive. It makes him feel that he isn't like the others, believing that he's not a real person to be assosciated with other people, so he'll try to keep himself from being emotionally involved with other people. He holds a great hatred towards anyone that performs experiments that were like the ones that made him, and would brutally kill anyone that performed these experiments. He'll always show a certain kinship with anyone that was experimented on, and be a bit protective of them, believing that it might be his purpose in life. To this day, Primo holds a fear that there might be other experiments out there, and a desire to save the captives in those experiments. History Creation Many years ago, there was an underground group of scientists that composed of oridinary humans, spiritually aware humans, and Fullbringers that were all scientists, seeking to create a greater power to research the power of creation. They were all assisted by a rogue Shinigami that had left the Soul Society, known as Valhalla. With his expertise, there was remarkable progress for them in how to try to create new beings. They began kidnapping many humans that had more spirit energy than the average and attempted to experiment on them to see fi they could try to extract any spirit energy from them. However, before they could get anything, the subject ended up dying on them. Knowing that there were complications with those that were merely spiritually aware, they decided to step it up and decided to capture other Fullbringers. The attempt to extract the spirit energy from them at first seemed to be the same as the others, with the subject passing away from the stress done to their bodies, but they soon discovered that they managed to extract the spirit energy, but it was the Hollow power that belonged to the Fullbringer and their Fullbring. Knowing that, they decided to try a new way of their experiments and decided to extract as much of the Hollow power that they could from the other Fullbringers that they ended up bringing in. Many attempted to resist the scientists, but all ended up being subdued. Some of the experimented Fullbringers also survived the extraction for a moment, before eventually dying themselves. There was theory that the forceful extraction of the Hollow spirit energy from them ended up causing their own spirit energy to fluctuate and eventually fade till the life could no longer be sustained. Despite that, they still conducted the experiments, believing that science required sacrifices. Eventually, they absorbed an extrordinary amount of Hollow power and decided to enter the next phase and that was to create a new being from the Hollow reiatsu. However, to do that, they needed a conduit to hold in the power and create a new being. For that, they needed souls. Valhalla was able to provide the souls and they began the experiments on the souls witht he Hollow reiatsu. The problem was, the mixture of the two foreign energies ended up causing the soul's balance to collapse on itself, before the soul ended up in a soul suicide. After more years went by, and many lives and souls were lost in the experiments, there was finally a breakthrough, as one soul managed to perfectly mix and merge with the Hollow reiatsu, absorbing it all, and then becoming an unclassified Hollow, possessing great power, but having no genuine will, allowing the scientists and Val to have control over it. Testing Having no will of its own, it was nothing more than a puppet to the other scientists, and was given a number, as a way of represent the success fo their experiment. It was given the number "I," the Roman numeral meanig number "1" due to being the first experiment that actually succeeded in beign created. With being registered as that, they began to analyze the power it had. Despite not having any classification as a Hollow, "I" had great power coursing through it, making some of the machines go crazy from being unable to handle the analysis of its power. Deciding that it would be better to test "I" out, they condisered conducting tests by having it out in the field to see how it responded. The moment that it sensed other souls, it immediately attacked them, killing them all and devouring them, absorbing their spirit energy from within. As they were testing "I," there was an unexpected occurence where the reiatsu that was being emitted by "I" had an effect of attracting other Hollows. The scientists were impressed by that and were determined to analyze what would happen. As they attacked "I," the unclassified Hollow began to fight back, destroying them easily, and beginning to devour them as it did with the other souls, except the more it consumed, the more that it began to raise its power that it attracted stronger Hollows, summoning even a GIllian to the field, but despite that, the scientists did nothing to stop it. In fact, the more they watched, the new things they learned that it could do. The Gillian charged a Cero at "I" but rather than dodging it, it instead managed to charge its own Cero, firing it with devastating force that overwhlemed the other Cero. From the tests they had made, there was no signs that it should have been capable fo firing a Cero, so they deduced that it was perhaps evolving without changing forms like a normal Hollow would. They quickly decided to stop the analysis and take "I" back for further study. While "I" obeyed its masters, it began to evolve in a new way. Growing a Conscious Placing "I" in a special containment field that they created that could store and suppress his reiatsu that attracted the other Hollows, the scientists had it on stadby until further tests could be done. As "I" began to rest, it experienced the first moments of "dreams" where it could see things differently. Memories that were not its began to surface, and emotions that it never had appeared to him. The consumption of many souls and Hollows, along with the residual memories and emotions from the fallen Fullbringer's Hollow reiatsu, mixed into "I" and for the first time made it become aware of itself. It began to process thoughts and could for once see where it was and what was happening to it, but despite that, it still didn't learn enough to cause anything, but instead ended up acting as if he was still the same as always. Eventually, after watching many more scientists analyze data from its battles, 'it' suddenly began to consider itself a 'he.' He found that he was not like others, and he was different. Whenever a scientist would end up leaving him alone, he began to try and learn more about the experiments that were done, even stealthily escaping his own confinement. Going through file after file, document after document, data after data for years more, he began to realize what he was and how he was nothing more than a puppet to them. He began to experience his first emotions of rage. He began to hate the scientists taht created him, the Fullbringers that died and became parts of what he was, and himself for having allowed himself to be used like that. He began to strike out at the devices in anger, destroying the data and the laboratory, till a large explosion engulfed him and destroyed the lab completely. From within the rubble, "I" reemerged, but the mask broke off, showing a face having formed there, one that was never meant to exist. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Halcón Falcon: Unlike other Zanpakuto, Primo's Zanpakuto consists of a dual wielding blades, that are black in color and has red handles with a grip for better usage. He keeps them both on his waist in Arrancar form with a white belt strapped around it. Volando de Slash Cielo Resurrección: Simply holding the blade and outstretching his arms out to his sides, he mutters, "Surge Through the Pulse," causing a burst of reiatsu, that is also coated in electricity that can electrocute anyone that goes near him when it happens. As the electricity expands, they soon begin to die down and black feathers begin to scatter about, before revealing Masamune's new form, as he extends his wings outwards. In this form, Masamune is covered black armor that extends around him all over, only being bare on his face and shoulders, while navy blue wings are extended around. The armor also has black metallic wings on them around the gauntlet, and other places. His hair is black and extends even further down to his waist in a flowing manner, and also gains a new blade, with a black hilt with wings that are similar to his armor on the center, and a navy blue blade extending from it. Huelga Pulsante Fuerza del Aire Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches Category:Inactive